Lil' Sis
by TheMotionlessMermaid
Summary: What if Stefan and Damon had a 16 year old sister who disappeared in 1864? Set in season 2. slight Elena bashing UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What if Stefan and Damon had a 16 year old little sister, who disappeared the day they were turned, and hasn't been seen since. Takes place in season 2.**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

Damon's POV 

As Stefan, Elena, and I enter the boarding house I smell a vampire.

"Stefan follow me, Elena stay close to Stefan." I say thinking its Katherine, ever since her appearance last week; I've been on the lookout. I feel someone behind me. I turn around, grab them by the neck, and push them against the nearest wall all in less than a second.

When I see her face I freeze, and behind me I hear Stefan do the same. Suddenly, breaking the silence that had grown Elena says, "Well, that's not Katherine. Who is she?"

"Lizzie." Is all I can say, like that's all of an explanation that is needed.

"Hi Damon, Stefan it's nice to know you still remember me. Damon now can you let me go?" She says and I release her.

"Ok, apparently you all know each other by I'm still lost." Elena says from behind me.

"Guys, you didn't tell her about me." She states, "I'm hurt." Sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Finally Stefan speaks up, "Well, you went missing in 1864, Lizzie. We thought you were long dead and gone."

"Yea, well if you had even tried to look for me. You would have found me," Lizzie says to Stefan and I, "Hi, you must be Elena. I would apologize for my older brothers' rudeness, but Damon was never polite and Stefan is in still shock. I'm Elizabeth Salvatore, but you can call me Liz or Lizzie." She says to Elena.

"Brothers?" Elena asks quietly.

Yes, Stefan and I say at the same time. Stefan looks ashamed, for his precious girlfriend to find out that the saintly Stefan has a little sister he never told her about. I on the other hand, am so happy. Lizzie was one of the only people who wasn't disappointed in me, even looked up to me, while we were human. "Where have you been?" I ask Lizzie.

"You might want to get everyone who helps you here. I'm only telling this story once." She says, with my cockiness.

**AN: I know this was short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please tell me what you think I just woke up with this idea in my head. I know someone else is doing a story like this, but there is going to be a major thing that has to do with the Salvatore siblings. That is all I'm going to say.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please tell me what you think, constructive criticism wanted. NO FLAMES!**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters. The only character I own is Lizzie Salvatore.**

Lizzie's POV

About an hour later, four people were sitting in the parlor. I was upstairs in one of the guestrooms. Stefan thought it would be a good idea for me to stay upstairs until right before they tell them, something about they could hurt me. I'm a 145 year old vampire for Christ sakes, what are they going to do bore me to death with the teenage drama. I don't think so, but just finding your sister is alive can make you a little overprotective I guess.

"Lizzie, come down here." I hear Damon say. As I walk down the stairs I hear 3 heartbeats so I figure one of them is a vamp. When they see me I can see some of them trying to figure out who I am. But, only one of them is brave enough to ask.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asks.

"I like you. You say what you think, instead of being polite." I say to the girl, "I'm Lizzie." I say to everyone.

"Everyone, this is our little sister Elizabeth." Stefan says to everyone as I glare at him Stefan is the only one who can get away, with calling me by me real name. "Lizzie, this is Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, and Caroline." He says to me while pointing to each person.

The boy, Jeremy asks, "So how do you guys know each other?"

"She's our little sister." Damon says.

"Wait, sister. How come you've never mentioned this before?" Bonnie asks Stefan and Damon.

"Because I went missing the day they were turned, which is actually the day I was turned. Anyway, I didn't want anyone to know I was alive." I say like it's obvious.

Alaric says, "Elizabeth"- but I cut him off by grabbing his throat. Suddenly I feel a popping sensation in my brain, it doesn't really hurt but it's really annoying. So I turn around and I see Bonnie staring at me. She's a witch I think.

"Let me guess. Your last name is Bennet. I should have known there would be a Bennet witch in Mystic Falls. Tell me, how is Shelia she helped me out in the 70s." I say.

"She's dead." Bonnie replies coldly.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I liked her." I say with genuine sincerity. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Damon running towards me. I smile knowing I'm stronger than him, and before he collides with me I hit him once with my free hand sending him flying through the wall. "I'm only going to say this once. No one is to every call me Elizabeth. If anyone does I will not hesitate to rip out your heart." I say to everyone. "Alaric, I'll let you off this once." I say while letting him go.

"How are you stronger than me and able to resist Bonnie's voodoo?" Damon asks.

"You really don't remember Damon?" I ask, with his nod I continue, "Well, I was really hoping for help with telling this story, but I guess I have to do by myself. My mother was a kind and caring person, but like everyone she had her flaws. Her biggest was more than anything she was afraid of not being beautiful. So before she had children, she got a witch to cast a spell on her. It would keep her beautiful till the day she died. But after the witch cast the spell she told my mother the consequences. Don't get me wrong my mother knew there would be consequences; she just didn't know who bad they'd be. The witch told her she would have 3 children, two boys and a girl, all equally good looking and all doomed from the second they were born. Of course my mother didn't believe her. So the witch told my mother this: her oldest child would be a boy with bright blue eyes, and a devious mind. Her second child would also be a boy, and he would have green eyes who cared too much and was very noble. Her last child would be a girl, who had blue-gray eyes with flecks of green in them and she would have a devious mind, but care too much. She said the daughter would be a combination of her brothers. My mother thought nothing more of this until Damon was born, even as an infant Damon mind was devious. So my mother went back to the witch and begged her to take the spell back. But magic does not work that way. So my mother was sent to hope and pray that the witch had been wrong, but she wasn't. When I was turned, I had no idea how to deal with this so I went to the witch, she was getting ready to leave, the Founder's council had just killed Emily and she knew she was next. But she managed to tell me that since I'm a combination of my brothers it would make since that I would have double their strength, double their speed, and double their thirst. After this I helped her escape, and in thanks she cast two spells on me. The first was to make sure no witchcraft could ever hurt me. And the second one gives me the power to recompell a compelled person.

"What does the second spell mean?" Elena asks.

"Well, let's say if a vampire compels a human not to invite me in. I can overrule them so to speak and compel the homeowner to let me in." I reply. Suddenly we all hear the door open, and we a see a high school boy walk in.

"I have a message for the Salvatore brothers, from Katherine. She says hi and watch your back. Now you can drink my blood." He says offering his neck.

"Katherine is back in town?" I ask and everyone nods. "Well, then what is your name?" I ask the boy walking up to him.

"Dylan. Stefan and Damon are supposed to kill me." He says. I hear Damon start walking towards the boy and I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Well, Dylan they don't want to kill you, but you can do something for me." I say while looking deep into his brown eyes, "I want you to give Katherine a message back, I want you to tell her Elizabeth Salvatore is back in town, and she wants her revenge. Then I want you to forget this every happened." I say sending him off.

"What do want revenge for?" Stefan asks.

"You really don't know do you?" I ask and then continue, "Katherine killed me they day you were turned and she was taken. I found out she was fooling around with both of you and that she'd break one or both of your hearts." I say to Stefan and Damon, "but I didn't know what she was. And when she asked me what I was going to do to stop her I told her I was going to tell father. And with that she compelled me to dive off the falls, but it didn't work 'because father had been putting vervain in my food since the animal attacks started. So she decided it be fun to feed me her blood, and then cut my throat. Personally, I wished she would have pushed me off the falls because anything would have been less painful than waiting ten minutes to die while you bled out and can't breathe." I say while walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"I'm going to follow Dylan; he is going to lead me straight to Katherine." I say as I turn once again.

"And what exactly do you plan to do when you get there?" Damon asks.

"I'll plan to kill the bitch, who killed me. But I don't think I'll kill her right away I'm thinking I'll torture her awhile first." I say walking out the door.

**AN: I know this chapter was really bad, but can you review and tell how bad it is or even better tell me it's good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I took so long; it seems my school loves to give a bunch of projects for the last month before winter break. Any way this chapter has the Katherine and Lizzie scene which I can't wait to see how it'll turn out.**

Damon's POV

As I watch Lizzie walk out the door, I know if Katherine gets her hands on her, Lizzie won't live to see tomorrow. I start to panic and make up my mind if Lizzie dies today, I will to. I thought she was dead for so long, you'd think I be prepared for this, but seeing her face made me realize that I don't want to live in a world where my sister doesn't exist. While I start getting weapons out, I ask Stefan, "You coming?"

"Of course." He says, while getting a couple grenades and a stake or two.

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asks.

I turn around, while pocketing a stake, "To make sure Lizzie, doesn't get her killed." I say.

"She seemed strong enough to kill Katherine." Caroline states.

"Caroline, Lizzie is 145 or you could say 161, if you count her human years. If you double that Lizzie has the strength and speed of a little over 300 year- old vampire." Stefan doesn't get to finish what he was saying because I interrupt.

"Katherine is over 500. You see the problem now?" I say, starting to get annoyed.

Finally Elena speaks up, "You both could be killed. Stefan please."- Before she can finish Stefan cuts her off.

"Elena, please don't ask me to stay. It's Damon's and my fault that she was killed. If we hadn't fallen in love with Katherine, none of this would have happened."

"But, it did and Lizzie was turned and I will never forgive myself for that." I say. "Stefan we need to go." I hope we haven't spent too much time giving explanations to people who could wait, until I know my sister is safe.

Lizzie's POV

It wasn't hard to catch up with Dylan. I followed him to a little Inn, right outside of town. While I wait for Dylan to deliver my message, I realize I'm not going to make it out alive and I know I should run, but if I'm going to die I'm bringing Katherine with me. I know it's going to hurt my brothers, Damon especially, but they survived without me for 145 years, they can keep going without me now. Making up my mind, I send Stefan a quick text, and head towards the inn, where I hear the sound of Dylan's neck being broken.

Stefan's POV

Damon and I are tracking Lizzie, when suddenly I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket; I think it's a text from Elena so I look at it.

"Oh god." I murmur, knowing Damon heard me I read the text to him aloud, "I love you, guys so much. I'm doing this for you. Bye, Lizzie." I turn to Damon, "She knows she is going to die."

"Not today she isn't." Damon says as he quickens his pace.

Katherine's POV

Elizabeth Salvatore is back in town. I thought someone killed her in the 20s, I think as I walk over the body of the boy who I just snapped the neck of.

"You didn't have to kill him, Katherine." A voice says from behind me.

"Elizabeth. I thought you were dead." I say, turning to face the girl that I killed many years ago.

"Well, I am dead, Katherine, you made sure of that." She replies. " I'm here to return the favor. Except I'm going to make sure you can't come back." I feel her reach for me, and I easily dodge her. She comes for me again this time she gets a hold of my neck, I do the same.

"How are you so strong?" I ask her, surprised that she is almost as strong as me.

"I would tell you, but my father taught me not to tell manipulative little sluts my secrets." She replies, and she reminds so much of her brothers in that moment that I almost lose my grip on her neck. Almost, instead half a second later I tighten my grip on her neck so much that I feel her hand let go and try to pry my hand off her, but I take advantage of her distraction and break a piece of wood of the desk next to me.

Damon's POV

As we get to the door of Katherine's room, I can hear them struggling. Stefan kicks in the door and Lizzie doesn't notice, cause she to busy being chocked by the woman I loved when I was human. Lizzie may not have noticed us, but Katherine does. She turns her head towards us and she smiles menacingly, right before she shows a thick piece of wood.

I yell, "No." But its too late she stabs Lizzie, I run towards her, but by the time I get there she is gone, I crumple to the ground, sobbing while Stefan goes to pick up Lizzie's body. Suddenly we hear a gasp of pain; I turn to see Lizzie trying to move. If my heart could beat it would be going a mile a minute in happiness.

**AN: I know they fight scene was horrible, but please forgive me it was my first. I don't really like the ending, but I really wanted to get this chapter posted so, please forgive. O and review. PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, but I have so many ideas for this story and others. That its getting hard to get them all down. **

_Previously on Lil Sis_

_I yell, "No." But its too late she stabs Lizzie, I run towards her, but by the time I get there she is gone, I crumple to the ground, sobbing while Stefan goes to pick up Lizzie's body. Suddenly we hear a gasp of pain; I turn to see Lizzie trying to move. If my heart could beat it would be going a mile a minute in happiness._

Stefan's POV

Lizzie and I never were as close as her and Damon, we have different perpestives, about… well everything. After a while, I just gave up on trying to be as close to her as our brother is, I know we're never going to be that close. But when I her quiet gasp, I knew I would try to get along with Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I know it hurts, but you have to stay as still as you can. We're going to get you to the boarding house." I say quietly.

"Stefan, it hurts so bad. Make it stop, please." She whispers hoarsely, and when I see a couple tears roll down her cheek. I feel so protective of her, I could hunt down Katherine myself and rip her to shreds, just for this.

"Stefan, lets go." I hear Damon, behind me say. We run as fast as we can, being as careful as possible not to get Lizzie hit by anything. Even the slightest movement of the stake, could cause it to puncture her heart.

Lizzie's POV

All I can think about is the pain, I imagine this is what human's feel when their shot with a shotgun. I think I heard Stefan and Damon talking earlier, but I could be imagining that. Suddenly we were moving, and with each step, I feel the wood splinters shifting inside me. Yeah that's right, as soon as the stake entered my chest it splintered. Soon I hear someone opening a door.

Elena's POV

When I saw Damon and Stefan coming through the door, I jumped up happy that they weren't hurt. But my happiness didn't last long, once a looked at Stefan's arms. There was Lizzie, her skin was light grey, covered in blood, and that wasn't the worst of it sticking out of her chest was a big piece of wood.

"Is she dead?" Jeremy asks.

"No, Katherine missed her heart, but just barely. Bonnie can you and Barbie come up stairs with us, we might need your help." Damon asks.

"Sure, why not. But just know that I'm doing this for your sister, not you Damon. She seems cool, and I really need a female vamp as a friend." Caroline replies, as she follows Stefan up stairs.

"Bonnie?" Damon asks.

"Answer this one question, why should I help her? She's a vampire and it seems she's more like you than Stefan. How do know that if I help you she won't go on a murdering rampage."

"Because, Bonnie she maybe more like me than Stefan, but she has Stefan's willpower. He can over come anything, and so can she. She may drink live, I don't know, but if she does I can promise you she won't hunt in Mystic Falls. Please, Bonnie. I maybe an arrogant asshole, but she's my little sister." He begs.

"Fine." Bonnie finally relents.

"Good, do you have Emily's grimore with you, we may need it?" He asks and she just nods.

"Elena, you and Ric take Jeremy home." Damon tells me, and take really bugs me.

"Why." I ask.

"For one, Lizzie is going to be in a lot of pain, and two once we get all of the wood out, she's going to be really _hungry_." He says stressing the hunger part. "And even weak I don't know if we'll be able to stop her from getting what she wants." He says, heading upstairs. Understanding his point, Ric and I get Jeremy and leave.

Damon's POV

Stefan put Lizzie in the bedroom at the end of the hall, one of the biggest, and the only one other than Stefan's and my bedroom with a bathroom attached. I lead Bonnie to room, when I see my sister, I can't help but wish that it was me in her position. "How is she doing?" I ask.

"Not well, I'm just about to take the stake out, and see if it splintered." Stefan replies. As he begins to reach for the stake, I stop him saying.

"Stefan, I'll do it. Caroline, you and Stefan hold her down." I say. As they do as I ask, I grab the stake and as quickly as I can pull it straight out. A horrific scream rips from Lizzie, and I find myself whispering comforting words. I don't know if they're for me or Lizzie.

"Dammit, it splintered." I say, turning to Bonnie, "Is there any way you can get the splinters out?"

"I think so, light some candles." Bonnie orders, as Stefan and I quickly do as she says, Caroline asks.

"Wait, if no witchcraft can be used on Lizzie, then what are you doing?"

"Bonnie, isn't going to be doing magic on Lizzie, she is going to be doing it on the wood inside Lizzie." Stefan says, turning to Bonnie, "Right?" She just nods.

"Bonnie, as soon as you finish the spell get out of her." I say knowing she was going to do it anyway. Soon she starts chanting, and I see pieces of wood rise out of Lizzie's body. Soon Bonnie stops chanting, and leaves.

"Guys" We all turn to see Lizzie talking, "I'm hungry." Stefan and I rush to get her some blood.

Lizzie's POV

After my brothers left, I turn to the blonde girl in front of me and say, "Your Caroline, right?"

"Yep, that's me. How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Like hell, but at least the wood is out. Hey, once I heal a little do you think I can borrow one of your shirts."

"Yeah, of course." She says, just as Damon and Stefan walk in with a blood bag, I grimince knowing I won't be able to drink that. But Stefan and Damon won't believe me unless I try. Slowly I take a sip, it burns and not in a good way, I swallow a little then before I can finish the rest I throw up, what I've already drank.

"Whats wrong?" Stefan asks.

"Look, I love you guys." I say looking at my brothers, then looking at Caroline, "and I can tell we'll be great friends. But I'll never drink my food from a bag. And before you start the speech Stefan, know that I don't drain my food, I haven't done that in decades. I also promise not to hunt in Mystic Falls, this is my home, plus there is too much vervain in this town. Now if one of you will give me enough blood to partially heal my wound, I'll go hunting. I also need to pick up a couple things." Stefan quickly gives me his blood. As I start to walk out Damon gives me his jacket, to cover up my blood stained shirt.

**AN: please review, the next chapter is going to be mainly about Caroline & Lizzie's budding friendship.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Author's Note: I have decided not to make this story so much about Stefan and Elena, but more about Damon and Stefan and how they deal with Lizzie. So I'm changing the category on this, instead of it being Stefan and Elena in the romance category, it is going to be in Stefan and Damon family/drama. **_**Warning: from now on this story will have slight Elena bashing. She is getting on my nerves, so if you are an Elena fan PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**_

**I'm sorry for the long wait, so to show my love for you guys I've decided to make this extra long. I just got season 2 on DVD, so the next chapter will be in 2x03, except Caroline won't be working with Katherine.**

_Previously on Lil' Sis_

"_Look, I love you guys." I say looking at my brothers, then looking at Caroline, "and I can tell we'll be great friends. But I'll never drink my food from a bag. And before you start the speech Stefan, know that I don't drain my food; I haven't done that in decades. I also promise not to hunt in Mystic Falls, this is my home, plus there is too much vervain in this town. Now if one of you will give me enough blood to partially heal my wound, I'll go hunting. I also need to pick up a couple things." Stefan quickly gives me his blood. As I start to walk out Damon gives me his jacket, to cover up my blood stained shirt._

Caroline's POV

After Lizzie leaves, some part of me wants to go find her and see what vampires really do. But then I think back she never called her food human, (though I know that's who she meant), she called them food. I'm curious, about if she even cares. I could go find her, but I want to know before I go looking for her. So I ask the next best things, her brothers. "Guys, does she even care about humans, or does she just think of them as food?"

"She cares it's just easier to think of humans as food, especially since she has my guilt. You know I wasn't always on my diet, when I embraced my vampire side I couldn't stand the pain and guilt so I wrote down all of my victims' names." Stefan says.

"Then why does she keep drinking live?" I ask, I mean if she feels so guilty then why not stop and drink from blood bags. But I know it's not that simple. This time Damon answers me.

"A couple reasons: 1 you know what it's like the smell of blood or even the sound of it pumping through someone's veins, its mesmerizing, 2 I don't know if bagged blood will fill her up, I mean I'd rather her be full with fresh blood in her system than be hungry and a nice human guy walks by. And I don't even know if a whole blood bank would satisfy her. 3-"Stefan cut him off

"Why wouldn't she be satisfied?"

"Stef, were you even paying attention at all during her speech this morning, before Katherine's play thing interrupted or were you to amazed by Elena's hair to listen. Lizzie said she had double our strength, double our speed, and _double our thirst._" Damon said, and then continued with earlier sentence, "3 she probably doesn't want off of fresh blood."

"But why wouldn't she want off? I mean, I know how good it is, but still." I say, still perplexed.

"It's not just the taste of it; sure the warm, pumping sweetness is a great plus. But it's also about the chase, hunting our prey, as long as it is human, is exciting not to mention the feeling of power it gives you. Plus after a while, you can become addicted to it especially if you feed during sex, and if I know my sister, she does. I mean she has Stefan's willpower, but she also has her own traits that make temptation that much harder to resist. You don't know this cause you've never experienced it, one day you'll know what I'm talking about." Damon replies. Then I know what I want to do, I'm going to go find Lizzie. Quickly the boarding house, once I'm outside I let my vampire side out. I hear cars going down the road a mile away and birds flying in the sky. I smell humans hiking in the west, and the flowers in the forest, and a faint vampire scent mixed with old blood. I start running, following the scent, when suddenly I hear a footstep behind. I get ready to attack, when I hear.

"I was wondering, when you'd show up."

I turn around relieved, "Lizzie, shit you scared me. You were expecting me?"

"Yep, I could see it in your eyes when I said I fed live, but didn't kill my victims. You were intrigued. I'm going to guess you're only a few weeks old, and you've only killed once maybe during the transformation then you went to blood bags." She said. I knew I should correct her about when I killed the guy, but I didn't feel like telling her I changed on blood bags.

"That's pretty much, what happened. Stefan tried to get me to go on his bunny diet, but I couldn't bring myself to harm the helpless little bunnies." After I said it she burst out laughing, I didn't know why she was laughing it wasn't all that funny.

After she calmed down a bit she said, "Let me get this straight, you couldn't harm bunnies, but you're ok with me drinking live."

"Yea, I mean I remember being bitten when I was human, it was incredible. I mean at that moment I didn't care if I died because it felt so god damned good. I don't think the bunnies can feel pleasure." I said thinking about what it was like when Damon bit me.

"Who bit you?" She says, although I had a feeling she already knew.

"Damon, we slept together earlier this year."

"Figures, he always had a soft spot for blondes." She says, but I confused because Katherine wasn't a blonde. As if she read the confusion on my face she said, "Katherine is the only brunette he went for. When we were human he always went for blondes or red heads. The only other brunette he goes for is _Elena."_ She spit Elena's name out like it was poison, I didn't understand why.

"Why don't you like Elena?" I asked because _everyone_ likes Elena.

"Ask me about it later. I have to teach you some things, first." She says, but then adds. "If that's ok with you, I'd like to take you under my wing and show how to live like a real vampire while still keeping your humanity."

"Sure." I said. As she started walking away, I asked her, "Where are we going?"

"Alexandria. I know a store that will have everything we'll need." She said, as she began running.

1 Hour later

We suddenly stopped in front of a large building. Inside the building there are marble floors and off white wall, I didn't see anything special about it, until I saw everything else. There were racks of clothes everywhere, on the back wall there were hundreds of pairs of shoes, and to my right there were display cases of jewelry. "What is this place?" I asked.

"It's like a designer supermarket, everything in here is real. They have Alice + Olivia, Oscar de la Renta, Chanel, Christian Dior, Prada and my personal favorite Alexander McQueen, plus a ton more." Lizzie said excited.

"So what do we need?"

"We each need an outfit to go to a club." She said.

"Why do we need designer clothes? I mean don't get me wrong It's not that I don't want an outfit from here; because I do but to get an entire outfit here will cost a lot of money. Money I don't have." I ask.

"One, don't worry about the money-"She stops when I raise my eyebrows, "Caroline, I won't compel to get the clothes, I could but at the moment I'm too weak to compel at the moment. I wouldn't work effectively, so I'm going to pay. You'd be surprised at how much money you can acquire in 145 years. Two, we're going to a club that a lot of rich college boys go to. So we need to look hot and be wearing designer clothes."

"Ok." I say excited to start looking, as Lizzie leads me to where a blonde and brunette girl in uniforms are standing.

"Hi, can we do anything for you?" They asked.

"Yes, my friend and I are planning to go out tonight and we need an outfit." Lizzie replied.

"Ok, what is your budget?"

"We don't have one. You can charge this." She said bringing out a Visa card.

Taking the card the blonde said, "Awesome, I love it when people don't have budgets."

"Does that happen a lot?" I ask.

"Not as much as you would think." She replied, "O by the way my name is Melissa and this is Erin." She said pointing to the brunette.

"What are your names?" Erin asked.

"My name is Lizzie and this Caroline." Lizzie said.

"Well, follow us." Melissa said. They led us to a seating area and started asking questions about what we wanted, what size are we. As soon as, we answered all their questions they left to look for the things we wanted.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Lizzie?" I asked Lizzie, curious.

"Yes, why?"

"Tell me about him." I say.

"Well, he is older than me-"I interrupt her.

"Is he human?" I ask hoping he is, but I've a good idea he isn't.

"No, he's a vampire. Why? Wait, is your boyfriend human or were you just curious?" She asks.

"My boyfriend is human. We started dating before I was turned. I need advice. I was going to ask Stefan, but…" I say trailing off.

"Ok, what I'm about to say to you will sound really harsh, but just listen to everything I'm about to say before you interrupt. You should break up with him-"I start to interrupt her, but she gives me a warning look, "Look, do you care about him?" I nod, "Caroline, have you told him what you are? Does he even know that vampires exist?" I look at her defeated, "Care, I wish I could say go ahead, but if you do tell him he could go blabbing to other people. In any other town than Mystic Falls, he'd be would be considered crazy, but with the counsel… they'd hunt us down. It would be a repeat of what happened in 1864, and you don't want that to happen. Last time around a lot of innocent people died, I died." She says with a sad voice. I decide not to think about what I'm going to do about Matt, right know. So I ask her to continue where she left off, about her boyfriend.

"Well, when I said he was older I meant way older. His name is Liam, and he is Australian except it wasn't called that when he was alive. He was about 20 when he was turned and has blonde hair and blue eyes so light sometimes they look grey. When he smiles, my heart melts. Liam has an older brother that was turned with him, who I love like one." She says with a smile, I can tell he makes her happy.

"So when do I meet him?" I ask genuinely curious, wanting to meet the man who makes her so happy.

"He should be in Mystic Falls in two days." She says excitedly. We continue talking about random things until Melissa and Erin come back with stuff. We try on several outfits until we find the perfect one. I decide on a pale pink Alice + Olivia one shoulder dress, Alexander McQueen tan bejeweled heels, gold earrings that kind of look like leaves, and a light tan clutch. I pull my hair into a loose bun leaving a few tendrils hanging. Lizzie picked out an Alexander McQueen leather dress, light teal peep toes, light teal clutch, and a hinged ring. Her straight chestnut brown hair was left down. _**(AN: I have the links to both Caroline and Lizzie's outfits on my profile) **_ Once we were ready, Melissa called a cab for us.

Lizzie's POV

As the cab driver pulled out in front of the old fire station turned club, I could tell Caroline was nervous. "Hey Care, we don't have to feed if you don't want to. We can just party."

"No, it's ok. I want to its just that I'm nervous. Plus you need to feed, what would Liam and your brothers say if I kept you from feeding." She says laughing slightly. "By the way, you look a lot older than 16."

"When I was human, I looked older than I was. Plus with makeup I can look like I'm 20. Ok, well unless you want to wait in the line, you'll have to compel the bouncer to let us in." I tell her, we start walking toward the bouncer. Once Caroline compelled the guy, we're let in. I see Caroline's eyes go straight to a blonde, green eyed hottie, sitting at the bar. "Well, I see you've already found your guy. Go on, Care, get him to buy you a drink." I say, pushing her a little.

"I can't go over there, by myself. What if he doesn't like me?" She says, and I can tell she is freaking out. "Plus, I have a boyfriend."

"Caroline," I say forcing her to look at me, "You look so hot, there is no way in hell he wouldn't buy you a drink. Two, all you're doing is flirting with him and then feeding off him. Look at me, I have a boyfriend who is super hot and whom I love very much, and I'm thinking of going over there and talking your guy's friend." I say looking over to the guy sitting next to Blondie, he has light brown eyes along with really dark black hair, "Come on." I say pulling her along with me towards the bar. "Hi." I say to the guys, they turn to us and immediately Blondie's eyes go straight to Caroline, and I can feel the other guy's eyes checking me out.

"What are your names?" Blondie asks.

"My name is Caroline, and this is Lizzie." She says pointing to me, "What're yours?" She says flirtatiously.

"I'm Robert," Blondie says.

"And I'm Adam." My guy says. "Can we buy you two lovely ladies a drink?"

"Of course, I'll have a screwdriver easy on the orange juice." I reply with a smile taking a step towards him. His hands automatically go to my waist.

"I'll have the same thing." Caroline says, I look over to her and see Robert's arm around her back pulling her to his side. Once the boys get our drinks, we head over to a table, where Caroline and I continue flirting. "Lizzie lets go." She says way to fast and soft for the humans to hear.

"There are a couple rooms upstairs, we can use those. Follow my lead." I say just as fast and soft. Caroline and I stand up and I whisper, "When I say so, compel them not to be afraid." She just nods in response.

"Where are you girls going?" Robert asks.

"We wanted to continue this, in private." Caroline says, "You boys coming?" They shot up so quickly, I couldn't help, but chuckle. Caroline was waiting for something, and I realized she didn't know where to go. "This way." We walk towards some stairs, when the guys ask.

"Where are we going?"

"The old firefighters' quarters." That seemed to satisfy them, when we got to the top of the stairs I nodded to Caroline.

"Don't be afraid." She said as she compelled them.

Caroline's POV

We led Robert and Adam to the back of the quarters, so if someone decided to come up here they wouldn't see us. "Watch me." Lizzie said. She walked up to Adam and slowly started sucking on his neck, when he started moaning she bit down quicker than a human would be able to see. Lizzie reminded me of a Cobra, beautiful and deadly. She took several deep gulps, before letting go and quickly bit her wrist and put it to Adam's mouth.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Much. Are you ready?" I nod, and she walks to Robert, and lightly traces a vein in his neck while saying, "If you hit this vein, just right you can control the blood flow, without making a mess. I want you to take 2 gulps and then stop. Go ahead." I walk towards Robert and bite down quickly and I almost moan at how good it tastes, I suddenly am being pulled away. I growl at whoever is pushing me away, when I realize it's Lizzie I stop and then I realize my dress is splattered with blood.

"Give him your blood. NOW." Lizzie orders me, and I do as I'm told, "Both of you go straight home, if anyone asks about the blood tell them you spilled red wine on your shirt, and forget this ever happened." She compels them.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you did well. Robert will be fine, in the morning he'll think got so trashed he passed out. Plus, when I was your age, nothing would stop me from feeding. Caroline you were going to attack me, but you stopped when you realized it was me. I would have attacked my brothers, nothing would have stopped me." She said, "Come on, let's get out of here." I call a cab to pick up at the back entrance.

"Can we go back to the boarding house? I don't feel like facing my mom." I ask, not wanting to have to sneak in to my own house. Lizzie just nods her head in response. I give the cab driver the address, once Lizzie compels him not to notice the blood on my dress.

2 hours later

It's almost 1:30 in the morning when we finally pull up in the drive way to the boarding house and Lizzie just throws a wad of cash at him. Walking up to the door I hear Elena's voice. Great, I think, just what I needed. As if sensing my discomfort Lizzie says, "We don't have to go in there."

"No, I need to do this. Elena needs to accept who I am, what I am." I say.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong tonight. In fact, you did a lot better than I hoped."She says.

"Thanks." I open the door and go inside followed closely by Lizzie. Stefan jumps up when he smells the blood, asking immediately.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, big brother."

Then Elena decides to step in asking, "Then why is there blood on your dress, Caroline?"

"They went hunting, Elena. I mean look at their clothes, plus the blood. I was expecting it after Caroline went looking for Lizzie." Damon says while drinking his bourbon.

"No, Caroline. You wouldn't?" When I didn't say anything, she looked up and said, "Those were people, Caroline. Human beings that you killed."

"We didn't say anything about killing them, Elena." Lizzie said, "Like I told my brothers, I haven't killed anyone in a couple decades. Caroline needs to learn the good and the bad about being a vampire. She doesn't need to listen to a bunch of humans. In fact, I'm getting a little tired of your attitude, Elena and I've only been here a day. You are so against vampires killing humans, but what about humans killing humans. Did you know that more people are killed by humans than vampires? Just ask my brothers." She pauses and looks at the confusion on Elena's face, and continues, "You two didn't tell her how you two died; let me guess she didn't ask. Elena, Stefan and Damon weren't killed by a vampire, but by a bullet. Do you know who shot them? Our father." I gasp how a parent could do that to their children, "He shot his own sons, for sympathizing with vampires, well 1 vampire in particular. So don't tell me that I'm a monster. Elena, just go home before I do something I won't regret." She says and then turns to me. "You can use the shower in my room I'll go up in the attic in see if I find you something to wear."

Stefan's POV

I go up into the attic and find Lizzie going through boxes of clothes from the seventies. "Hey, what happened just now?" I ask her.

"Stefan, it has been a long day. I don't want to talk about it." The desperation in her voice makes me leave it alone.

"I'm sorry." I say, coming and sitting beside her.

"What for Stefan?" She acts genuinely curious like she doesn't know.

"For falling in love with Katherine, not looking for you after, letting you leave earlier today without a fight." I say, leaning my head on her shoulder, I whisper, "I missed you so much."

She stops looking through the boxes, and turns to me; her eyes filled with unshed tears and says, "I missed you too." Some tears finally making to her cheek, I hate seeing my beautiful little sister cry. So I do what I do best. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest, letting her cry.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise." I whisper into her hair. After a couple minutes just staying like that, she pulls away and says she has to give Caroline the clothes she found.

Before she leaves, she turns around and says, "I never blamed you Stefan. I never blamed either of you, I was mad for a couple of decades; until someone made me realize that you can't help who you fall in love with. I love you, big brother." I wanted to know who made her realize that you can't help who you fall in love with; having a feeling she wasn't saying everything. But when I looked up she was already gone.

"I love you too, lil' sis." I whisper.

The Next Day

Damon's POV

This morning, Lizzie woke up early and took Caroline home saying she had things to do. Right now I was standing outside the Grill with Sheriff Forbes and Stefan when suddenly a dark silver Maserati Gran Turismo Sport pulls up. _**(AN: I will have the link on my profile, you'll just have to imagine in dark silver)**_ I wonder who it could because 1 that is a nice car, 2 it cost a ton of money, more than anyone in Mystic Falls can afford. Suddenly, Lizzie steps out and I should of known the only person who could afforded that is Stefan and I and that's only cause we've lived so long. Since Lizzie, has lived as long as us, she should be pretty rich on her own. When Lizzie finally reaches us, I say, "Lizzie, I want you to meet someone. Lizzie this is Sheriff Forbes" I say pointing to Liz. Stefan interrupts me and finishes, saying.

"Sheriff Forbes, this is our younger sister Lizzie Salvatore."

"What a coincidence, Lizzie my name is Liz." Liz says to Lizzie.

"Well, Lizzie is just my nickname. My real name is Elizabeth, but I don't like it. It makes me feel like I'm 100 years old or something." Lizzie says, while Stefan and I laugh.

"Boys, you never told me you had a sister before."

"Well, Sheriff Forbes I've been at a boarding school in Rome, Italy. My parents sent me there so I could have a better education and not be moved around a lot. As what happens in military families. I actually just graduated high school." Lizzie came up with on the spot.

"How old are you?" Liz asks.

"She is 16, we're a year apart." Stefan adds.

"I haven't been back to the states since I was 13. So I was in school during the summer too. But the school only lets you stay as long as you are in school, and since I'm a minor in I had to come back to the US." Lizzie says.

"Wow, Damon taking care of 1 teenager is hard enough, but 2… If you ever need help, just let me know."Liz tells me. I almost laugh because they're both as mature as and more mature than me. Sheriff Forbes gets a call and has to go. So, Stefan, Lizzie and I go inside when we're all called over by Bonnie, Elena, and…

"Caroline!" Lizzie says and runs over. I chuckle at how much like a normal 16 year old she can be at times, but I'm glad she has a friend here. We all sit down and eat and forget all the supernatural for awhile.

"Excuse, me I'm looking for a girl, who left in the morning, only leaving me a note." A man with an Australian accent.

Lizzie's POV

"Excuse, me I'm looking for a girl, who left in the morning, only leaving me a note." I immediately smile, I would know that voice and accent, anywhere. I stand up and turn to face him and I want to kiss him so badly, but instead I say.

"Well, you knew I had a plane to catch early that morning, and I didn't want to wake you. You didn't get much sleep that night." I can feel all the stares from the people at table on us.

"It was your fault, I didn't any sleep." He said suggestively.

"I don't remember you objecting, Liam." I said teasingly.

"I wasn't."

Not being able to not touch him any longer, I grab him and kiss him with all the passion I can muster. His tongue begs for entrance and I happily let it in. Our tongues battle for dominance, but once I feel my brothers' stares becoming murderous, I pull away. "I missed you." I say out of breath.

"Me too." He replies, his arm wraps around my waist and we turn to the table.

"You must be the famous Liam." Caroline says.

"And you must be the famous Caroline." Liam says with that smile that's melts my heart.

"Ok, babe this is Bonnie," I say pointing to her, "and you already know who Elena is. And these are my brothers, Stefan and Damon," I say pointing to each of them, "Guys this is Liam Hemsworth my boyfriend." _**(AN: Since Liam Hemsworth can look so many ways, because the shade of his blonde hair is always different. I'm going to have a link to a picture of how I'm picturing Liam during this story, on my profile.)**_

"Boyfriend?" Damon asks.

"Yes, Damon. Liam is my boyfriend. Now if you would excuse us, I've to welcome Liam home." I say pulling Liam away from the table. I know my brothers are going to interrogate Liam and I know he is going to pass with flying colors. But I never had a boyfriend when I was human, so I'm nervous. I'm going to try to keep the interrogation from happening for as long as possible. Plus, I really, really want to make love to Liam.

8 minutes later

I can't think. Liam is kissing my neck while running his hands over my bra-covered breasts. Our shirts were thrown somewhere, a long time ago. God, this man is amazing, I think. When he starts sucking on my neck. Suddenly, Liam is thrown off my body, my eyes shoot open. I see it was my brothers, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind, I decide. But before, I can start Damon says, "Both of you, down stairs NOW." He basically yells. Liam and I go downstairs to find everyone from lunch is here (do these people every go home), and Liam and I are both topless. Damon and Stefan come down stairs last; I'm hoping Stefan calmed Damon down a little. But, when Damon sees by back he says, "What is that?" Stefan and Damon are now standing with everyone else.

"It's called a tattoo, Damon." I reply with the same attitude Damon is famous for.

"What is the tattoo?" Bonnie asks. I turn around to show everyone the words:_Famiglia Soprattutto,_across my lower back.

"What does it mean?" Elena asks.

I look over my shoulder to see my brothers and say, "If you don't know what it means, then you're a disgrace to the Salvatore name."

"Why would they be a disgrace?" Caroline asks. These questions are getting annoying, as if feeling my emotions Liam gently grabs my hand. So I don't do anything stupid. I smile at him in thanks.

"Because it is in Italian." Damon says.

"It means family above all." Stefan says, "You remember that." He asked me.

"Of course. That's about the only thing I ever believed that came out of our father's mouth, our family motto. Look, Stefan, Damon you can question him all you want. After I'm done with Liam. Ok."

"Damon, she's been making her own choices all these years and she has turned out pretty good. We should trust her." Stefan says.

"Fine, but you and I will talk to him later, ALONE." Damon says, emphasizing alone.

"It's up to Liam." I say and look at him and he just nods, knowing he could take on both my brothers with one hand tied behind his back. "Ok, bye." Liam and I use our super speed to get to my room, where I thoroughly welcome him home all night long.

**IMPORTANT AN: That is it I for this chapter. Please review. I hope you enjoyed reading it, I know I enjoyed writing it, especially the Caroline & Lizzie scenes & the Stefan & Lizzie scene. If anyone wants the scene where, Damon and Stefan question Liam, just PM me because I will not be posting it here. I don't want to right an extra chapter all about that. Also a couple of people have wanted me to make Damon & Caroline a couple in this story. But I will not be doing that because I don't know how to write them as a couple, I don't understand the pairing. I just didn't want those of you who do want to happen, to keep waiting for it to happen, because it won't happen. But please, don't stop reading the story because of that. I plan to have some scenes with the two of them, because they're fun to write as friends. **


	6. IMPORTANT!:

Hi guys, I know it has been nearly 2 years since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry to say this, but I will not be continuing this story. I know a terrible person for doing this to you guys….and I know how pissed I would be because it's happened to me before and I never really understood how an author could abandon their work like that… but now I understand. For a year, I tried writing the next chapter to Lil Sis…hell I probably started 5 different chapters…it was just never what wanted. To be truthful I have lost so much interest in this story…I remember when I first started it I was so excited….I had so many ideas on what to do with this story, but along the way I lost interest in The Vampire Diaries. I barely watched season 4 and I haven't watched a single episode of season and I have no desire to. I really loved this story it was my first chapter fanfic…and I was really proud of it, but now I have changed so much as both a person and a writer that when reread this story I cringe how bad my writing…but I know a lot of people really love this story…so I'm putting it up for adoption in case anyone wants to continue it and has ideas. You are welcome to just PM me and let me know if you want to adopt it. That's all…I'm really sorry for this guys…


End file.
